Evolution One: DNADigieggs
by digitalized
Summary: What if the power to DNA-Digivolve fell into the wrong hands? What if they used it to create a new world? (Taiora, Kenyako, Takari, Koumi) //Note: ch. 11 is up!//
1. Duty Calls

DNA-Digieggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Duty Calls ~

Arukenimon banged her fist down in frustration, making the customers stare. She ignored them, and they resumed eating while Digitamamon took more orders.

Mummymon glanced at the bowl before him. No longer able to resist temptation, he brought the soup to his lips and began slurping nosily.

She couldn't stop a smirk from appearing on her face. Mummymon, the pathetic love-struck servant. Still, more pressing issues were at hand. Those meddling Digi-brats were going to demolish her spires if she didn't stop them. Arukenimon could not risk creating anymore Spire Digimon. She was on down to handfuls of obelisks scattered around in the Digital World. Sighing, she grabbed Mummymon and dragged him with her to the exit.

Mummymon licked the remains of his soup from his face. "But my sweet, we haven't tipped the waiter!"

"No time for that," she growled in impatience. "Time to a pay a visit to you-know-who." They jumped into their old yellow jeep. 

"I love visits!" he exclaimed. "Who's it this time?"

A gloved hand went over a pair of shades as Arukenimon groaned.

"Is it Ogremon? Andromon? Ken?"

"Mummymon," she said wearily.

"Yes darling?"

"Shut up and drive."

~*~

"Okay guys," began Tai. "I called this meet-"

Someone clearing his throat interrupted him. "Yes Tai?" said Izzy innocently.

The leader of the Digidestined rolled his eyes. "_Izzy_ and I called you guys cuz we wanna announce that-"

"Ooh! Tai knows how to use big words!" grinned Kari. Tai glared at his sister.

"Just get to the point man!" yawned Matt.

Tai crossed his arms, staring solemnly at his audience. Ending a dramatic pause, he smiled. "Mimi's gonna come back!" At that, total pandemonium broke loose in Izzy's bedroom. The boys exchanged bemused glances, watching the girls' responses. Sora and Kari cheered.

Yolei, who had been in the desk chair, fell off in shock. "Argh!" Jumping up, she instantly began to wring Izzy's neck. "Why didn't you tell me this before?! We have to get a party going on! Mimi's coming back!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Izzy winced. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop damaging my brain cells, Yolei."

Yolei let go of his shirt collar, and he stumbled back. Smoothing his hair down with a hand, the boy complained, "Why didn't Tai get choked by you?"

Tai quickly pushed Ken in front of him, but his wild brown hair was still in view.

Yolei saw an excuse. "Cuz then I'd have to hurt Ken! The Digidestined can't go without both geniuses!" This comment made Izzy and Ken twitch.

There was a muffled ringing sound that made everyone stop. Matt brought out his cell phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

The instrument emitted crackles of static accompanying Mimi's voice. "He-p! The -lane -- be-n- attacked!"

~*~*~*~

GD~ Hi! It's me, the author. I just wanted to say that although this fic is being rewritten from scraps of the original, the ending will be very different.

Verumon~ You should never begin an ending if the beginning hasn't ended.

GD~ Verumon, you realize that your job as a muse is to aid, not confuse?

Verumon~ *yawns* Then I'll restate it for your small mind, GD. Never count your Digieggs before they hatch.

GD~ … I hate you Verumon.


	2. In Plane Sight

DNA-Digieggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ In Plane Sight ~

Everyone froze. The first one to react was Izzy.

He pulled the phone from Matt's numb fingers. "Mimi! Izzy here, can you hear me?" he demanded.

"Y-s. I--y plea-- help!" Static took over.

"Where's the plane? And what flight number?" The boy said hurriedly. Izzy pointed at Ken, then at his laptop.

Catching on, Ken focused his frowning eyes to the screen. Waiting impatiently for it to connect to the Internet, the whole room remained severely quiet.

"W-'re o-er --ter. Th- nu--er i- -ne, eighty -----"

Minomon floated above his partner's shoulder. Thinking aloud, Ken's fingers went to work. "All flights to Japan over water." Flashing red signals in motion were displayed on an online map. "Numbers one, eighty and a random digit." Upon reloading the page, three lights remained.

Izzy became frantic. "Mimi! Repeat the number!"

"One, ----ty --ree… -zzy, I'- sc--ed," cried Mimi.

Ken replaced the final number. "Three!" Everyone was on their toes.

The boy on the phone's face melted to worry. "Mimi, just hang on. We're coming," he said firmly.

The group clenched their teeth, waiting for the map to reload. "There!" shouted Sora. Her finger pointed to the single blinking light.

Tension running high, the older Digidestined bolted for the door.

"Hold it!" ordered Davis.

"You lost it or something?" quipped Matt.

"Look, you guys have to go to the Digital World," pointed out the younger boy. "You have to get your Digimon."

They calmed down somewhat. "Alright," agreed Tai. "But let's hurry. Izzy, you go with Davis and the others. Keep your laptop ready."

The red-head nodded. "Don't forget Tentomon!" Tai and his friends left through the Digital Gate.

"Wh-t's goi-- o-?" Mimi was still on the cell phone.

Izzy pulled on his jacket with one hand. "Mimi, we're coming now."

~*~

Arukenimon checked for any witnesses before proceeding. Selecting one from the many trees surrounding her, she extracted a white strand from her head. Then Arukenimon began to etch in Digi-code symbols.

Her partner watched in awe. Although Mummymon had seen the operation before, he could never quite remember the order of the designs.

"Done." Arukenimon tightened her grip on the hair. Instead of withdrawing it, she rammed the thread in.

She backed up, watching in satisfaction as the entire tree was engulfed in a column of red. The tree then turned two-dimensional. It had become dark in color. The tree's data had morphed and shifted, forming a portal to another world. A black form wavered in front of them, looming over both humanoid Digimon.

"Arukenimon!" it scowled. "You have failed me again."

She and Mummymon bowed. "I am sorry." There was a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"You were supposed to dispose of the Digidestined! How else shall our evil kind rise to power? This was be your final attempt." The shadow snarled.

Arukenimon faced her master. "One more chance. That's all I ask."

It did not answer. "Mummymon. What do you think of your efforts so far?"

Mummymon blinked in surprise. "I…" he hesitated. "I think we've tried our best. And that's what counts."

"Wrong answer!" snapped the voice. The undeniable arrogance was making Arukenimon's temper rise. It narrowed it's eyes. "So… you think I have no power, do you Arukenimon? Why don't we see to that?"

The remains of their data were pulled through the portal. "And so ends the trial," it laughed wickedly. "The judge finds the servants guilty."

The portal closed, and the column of crimson vanished.

But the deaths of the servants had not gone unmarked. Two swords lay embedded into the digital soil. Upright, dangerous points were hidden… for now…

~*~

Izzy still clutched Matt's phone. Riding in the air on Halsemon with Yolei, he held the device up to his ear. "Mimi? Who's attacking you?"

"I-'s a hum-- -ike Di-imo-."

~*~*~*~

GD~ In answer to AF's review, I deleted my other fics since I've been rewriting them all. Some don't fit into the new plot line.

Verumon~ Mainly because GD was too lazy to fit them back in.

GD~ Verumon, exactly how did you become my muse?

Verumon~ …Am I supposed to know?

GD~ *sweatdrops* A little note on the fic. Since TK, Cody, Kari, and Yolei did not DNA-Digivolve prior to Black Wargreymon, they might or might not be doing so in this story. I might change who they digivolve with.


	3. Digital Disarray

DNA-Digieggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Digital Disarray ~

Yolei stared over her shoulder. "Did I hear what I just did?" she asked incredulously. "Since when did Arukenimon hijack planes?!"

Ken grimaced. "It might not be Arukenimon and Mummymon. It could be a Digimon we haven't met before."

"Still, why would it attack in the first place? What does it want?" questioned Pegasusmon's human sidekick.

Davis shouted behind him, trying not to fall off Ex-Veemon's shoulder. "Hey! Ask her what the Digimon looks like!"

"Mimi, we're almost there. What does the Digimon look like?" Izzy waited for an answer.

"He'- tall, -ot bla-- hair, pale fa--, -eal ugl-. L--ks li-- a cross -etwee- Dev-m-- an- Myot---on…"

"Doesn't sound like any Digimon I know," commented Digmon.

"There's the plane!" yelled Kari.

"Izzy!" Tentomon voice came through the laptop speaker. "We're ready."

The boy aimed the screen to open space. Birdramon materialized, but only carried Sora. The others were about to take a drop into the Strait of Korea.

"AH!"

Birdramon managed to grab Tai and Agumon in her talons, but the others were still falling. Izzy raised his flashing Digivice. "Digivolve!"

Seconds later, the rest of the Digidestined and Digimon sighed in relief atop Kabutterimon. The insect's friend jumped down from Aquilamon, handing the cell phone back to its owner.

"Help!" screamed Mimi. This time, it wasn't through the cell. While they had been preoccupied with the Digiport, the Digimon aboard the aircraft had blasted a hole from the interior and taken to the skies.

"Sora! You and Yolei, take care of the plane," ordered Tai. "The rest of us," brown eyes narrowed. "let's get Mimi back."

The bird Digimon flew off, heading for the crippled plane.

Wielding a gun in both hands, he held his squirming captive back with one and pointed the other above him. "You dare challenge me? I am Beelzebumon!"

~*~

Red eyes observed its latest recruit in action. This was going to be quite interesting.

It issued orders to an awaiting slave. "Send over Devimon."

The slave blinked. "Are you sure he will be sufficient back-up?"

"Don't question me. I never said he'd be back-up for Beelzebumon," it said tartly. "Now go."

Paw went over stone as the slave raced off to do the Mistress's bidding. The sound of footsteps receded past a turn in the hallway. Down to what her Mistress called the 'higher class servant' quarters. 

~*~

Palmon clenched her ivy-veined hands into fists, desperately hoping for the battle to engage on land. Then at least she could do _something_. "Don't you dare hurt Mimi!"

Beelzebumon grinned in amusement. "Like drop her?"

"How dare you!" snarled Matt. "How dare you even think of such a thing!"

Beelzebumon ignored him. "So, who wants have to first stab?" He smirked. "Don't forget, I've still got your little friend."

"I pity you," muttered Davis. "Now guys!"

"Golden Noose!" A glowing lasso snapped the Mega's wings together with his arms. He lost his grip on Mimi, and the girl fell to open space.

Before she could scream, vines wrapped around her and pulled Mimi to Kabutterimon.

"So, what do we do with the dead weight?" mused Nefertimon.

"Nothing!" crowed Beelzebumon. With a grunt, he snapped the golden line. He twirled his guns around his clawed finger before aiming at two airborne figures and their human partners.

"You wouldn't," hissed Ken.

Beelzebumon chuckled and fired.

~*~*~*~

Verumon~ …

GD~ Well?

Verumon~ That was new…

GD~ I know. I think Impmon has potential.

Verumon~ And I disagree.


	4. Speak of the Devimon

DNA-Digieggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Speak of the Devimon ~

Four cries were heard from behind the clouds. A flare of light and two falling forms ended the screams. Twin splashes sent water cascading everywhere. Beelzebumon's laugh surrounded them.

Gomamon dived down from Kabutterimon, Joe following. "I'm gonna regret this!" shouted the boy.

"No you won't!" retorted Gomamon. "Gomamon! Digivolves to… Ikakkumon!" The duo submerged, followed by Cody and the newly digivolved Submarimon.

Stingmon plunged through the clouds to the scene, his partner on his shoulder. Ken rasped out one word as he sped away. "Yolei!"

Tai balled his hands into fists. "You-" His voice cracked, overpowered by pain and anger. "You hurt Sora." He repeated the phrase, like it was some sort of command. "You hurt Sora!"

"And what if I did?" taunted Beelzebumon.

"Agumon! Warp-Digivolves to… Wargreymon!" The warrior Mega emerged, bright green eyes gleaming dangerously. "Terra Force!"

The enemy groaned in pain as the attack collided. When the smoke cleared, Beelzebumon still remained.

"I think it's time for me to leave." The virus Digimon made his exit through the gap once occupied by Cody and his partner.

"After him!" Tai leapt onto Wargreymon, and the two raced off.

~*~

"Yolei! Yolei, Sora! Where are you?" yelled Ken.

A faint laugh reached him, making Ken gasp in shock. He heard that sound before.

"Come out!" ordered Stingmon.

Out of the clouds came Devimon and the unconscious girls in his grasp.

"Let them go." Violet eyes stared at glaring red ones, as if trying to hypnotize the other to do Ken's bidding.

"Sorry, that's not an option. Good-bye, Ex-Emperor." Devimon sped off, holding Yolei and Sora captive in his hands.

Stingmon's partner heard a muffled sound from his pocket, indicating he had mail. The boy brought out his D-Terminal, eyes clouding over as he read the message. "Sora and I are fine. Don't follow us…"

~*~

"Damn," muttered Matt. "Tai forgot about the plane!"

Kabutterimon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Ex-Veemon, and their passengers went after the aircraft. The plane was slowly pitching forward for a nosedive. Cries of shock echoed within.

Davis and Ex-Veemon shot forward, the latter taking hold of the plane's metal nose in order to slow its descent.

"Golden Noose!" "Poison Ivy!" They each grabbed one of the plane's wings. Kabutterimon grabbed hold with his six legs from above.

Davis jumped inside using the hole that was Beelzebumon's exit. Immediately questions rained down at the poor boy.

"What's happening?"

"Who are you?" The person screamed. "And what's that behind you?!"

Ex-Veemon grinned, showing his canines. "I'm help! And so is everyone else outside."

"Right!" The Champion's partner reverted to the leadership position. "So everyone just take their seats and buckle up. We'll have you in Japan before you know it!" With that, Davis hoisted himself back onto Ex-Veemon's shoulder.

"Izzy, where are we going?" said Kabutterimon.

"To the nearest airport."

"I'm going to wait for my brother," informed Kari. "You guys go on ahead."

"Davis and I can stay," offered TK.

Mimi waved as they carried off the airplane. "Bye! Meet you guys at the airport!"

Kari sweatdropped, glancing at the boys who had stayed behind.

~*~

Beelzebumon cursed as he glanced behind him, murderous look visible in both human and Digimon. He glanced at the clouds ahead of him. Just a little further…

Wargreymon narrowed his eyes as he saw the enemy plunge into the clouds. Seconds later, the warrior Digimon made his way into the same cloud. Beelzebumon was no where to be seen.

"He can't hide forever," growled Wargreymon.

"Let's turn back." All fight was gone from the boy's voice. "Sora," he croaked.

Not questioning the decision, Wargreymon turned and sped away in the direction they had come.

~*~*~*~

Verumon~ This chapter was nothing but a cliffhanger and a waste of cyberspace.

GD~ So are you Verumon! What's less, you're nothing more than a figment of my imagination!


	5. Separated Regrouping

DNA-Digieggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Separated Regrouping ~

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Submarimon. He and Cody raced to the surface with the unconscious Poromon.

Joe helped Cody and the In-Training up aboard Ikakkumon as Submarimon returned to Armadillomon.

"Where's Yolei?" coughed Poromon, spitting out salt water.

No one answered. Yokomon turned, afraid to reply.

"No!" said Poromon. "Yolei!" He beat his small wings against Ikakkumon's white fur, crying his heart out.

Another splash ahead of the marine Digimon made everyone jump. Poromon stopped, burying his head into the think fur to hide his last tears. "Who is that?" questioned Cody.

"Someone from the plane?" guessed Ikakkumon.

Joe jumped in and pulled the limp form back to his partner. In fact, it was two limp forms.

"Correction," said Armadillomon. "Who are they."

~*~

Ken and Stingmon flew back, weighted down by the bad news.

"Where is everyone?" asked Stingmon.

"They had to go land the plane," said Davis.

"What happened Ken?" whispered Kari. She was afraid to see the boy's reaction.

The boy rubbed his face against his sleeve to stop the returning wetness. "Devimon."

"What?!" TK's eyes grew dark. "Where did Devimon go? Did you let him go? Why?"

"Stop it TK," interrupted Pegasusmon. "He's gone through enough."

"Devimon came. He had them." Ken paused. "Yolei e-mailed, told me not to follow."

TK bowed his head down. "Sorry Ken," he mumbled.

"Let's meet up with Joe and Cody," suggested Ex-Veemon. "We have to get back to the others and figure out what to do."

Kari's D-Terminal went off. She pulled it out, reading the message to herself. Finally, she said, "I think that's a good idea."

The four went down, leaving the sky where they had lost their friends.

~*~

Impmon stood in front of his Mistress, her harsh words making him wince. "I did what you told me to do," the Rookie said defiantly.

"That Digidestined and his Digimon almost found the head quarters! If they had found the entrance, it would have been your fault!" she snapped.

Her voice changed as Devimon approached. "So you've returned. Good, now get the children to the dungeon."

Impmon stuck his tongue out at Devimon's back, jealous for the praise he'd never receive. He glanced over at the two children that were the Digidestined. "Pathetic kids," he muttered.

The Mistress returned her attention to the Rookie. "As for you," she hissed. "Get used to those 'pathetic kids'…"

The Rookie's green eyes widened as he was informed of his punishment.

~*~

Tai and Koromon regained consciousness by the time Kari, the boys, and their Digimon had landed on Ikakkumon and de-digivolved.

"Tai!" Kari comforted her older brother, not wanting to see the face he never had before. Tai had never showed despair. He had never. It was too much. Poor Tai returned Kari's hug with a fierce one of his own, his body wracked with the sobs he could not let anyone hear.

Koromon was talking to Cody. "Tai and I were flying, but then something happened! I lost all my energy and de-digivolved. I think it's because Tai's so sad," the In-Training said frankly.

Cody nodded. "Then you fell and Joe rescued you two from the water."

"We should go meet up with the others now," said TK. "It's best that we stick together."

"Engines ahead full Ikakkumon!" shouted Joe.

~*~

Yolei instantly regained consciousness the second Devimon was out of the dungeons. "Sora," she whispered. "Sora, wake up." She shook the other girl's shoulder, hoping Sora would react.

The Digidestined of Love sat up with a groan. "What's going on?"

"Don't you remember?" said Yolei anxiously.

Sora took a moment before saying yes. "Are we in the Digiworld?" The girl looked around their cell.

"No. We're still in the Real World. I think Devimon took us to the hidden base of whoever he works for." A dark shadow covered light coming from the far off exit. "Don't let them think we know anything," Yolei muttered.

"Better yet, let's pretend to sleep," advised Sora.

They dropped down to the cold floor in pretense of slumber.

Impmon made his way past the empty cells, grumbling and muttering to himself as he neared the girls' cell. "Rotten no-good humans," he growled. With more cursing, Impmon carelessly shoved a box through the metal bars, pushing bottles in after the container. He stomped off, still in a bad mood.

~*~*~*~

GD~ Bwahaha! Now the Digidestined have lost Sora and Yolei! And for an added piece of bad luck, something's wrong with Tai!

Verumon~ Boring.

GD~ Hmph! Maybe I should let one of them escape…

Verumon~ As GD questions herself and her inability to write, I'd like to take this time to sort through the reviews. *clears throat* AngelicMoonDJ, you're definitely on the right track! GD's thinking about the Tamers. It's a 50% chance right now. To AF, babydragon, and everyone else who have reviewed, *bows* thank you.

GD~ Now which one…?


	6. Confusion

DNA-Digieggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Confusion ~

Cameras clicked and flashed at the damaged plane that had returned. Passengers and pilots talked excitedly about the last leg of the roller coaster journey. The three Digidestined there were questioned about their 'stuffed animals,' but reporters eventually left the trio alone as no information was extracted.

Matt paced back and forth, eyes on the clock as he waited for the other to return. "Get rid of Beelzebumon and go. How much time do they need for that?" He muttered.

Izzy sat typing away on his computer, Mimi watching anxiously out the airport window. "You think they're okay?" she said nervously.

A ping from the pineapple laptop soon ended their short conversation. The red-haired genius glanced up from the screen. "They're coming. We're meeting them outside at the front entrance." Izzy closed his laptop as he said darkly, "And there's some bad news. That, plus that fact that Yolei's D-Terminal is now out of e-mailing range."

~*~

Once the two groups merged back together, there was an uneasy atmosphere that surrounded them. Everyone was holding their In-Training Digimon when Matt leapt out and grabbed Tai by the collar. Koromon and Tsunomon jumped out of their respective partner's arms.

"Where's Sora?" he barked.

Tai stared at him with empty brown eyes before turning his head to the side. The boy wasn't even putting up a fight.

The blonde boy roared out angrily as he raised his fist. "You know you deserve this, Tai," snarled Matt.

A hand slapped Matt's hand, making him unclench his fist and release his grip on Tai at the same time. They all looked in shock at the one who had hit Matt. It was Cody. The youngest boy frowned at Matt. "This is not Tai's fault."

"Then who's is it?" sneered TK's brother.

"Shut up," said Cody harshly. "Just shut up. We shouldn't be concentrating on beating each other up. Beelzebumon and whoever he's working for is the real enemy." "Now are we getting back our friends or not?" Cody straightened his shirt and glared at the older boy. "Note the word _friends_. Sora isn't the only one missing, Yolei is too."

Matt flinched and did not retort.

Kari helped her brother up from the sidewalk he'd fallen to. "Matt's right," he mumbled. "I deserve this."

A sudden yell of surprise came from Joe. "Poromon's gone!"

~*~

Against the cloudy sky of a setting sun, the pink Digimon was all but visible. Determination aflame in his piercing blue eyes, Poromon followed the one thing he could to find Yolei. His heart.

~*~

"That was close," breathed Yolei.

"Who is that Digimon anyway?" questioned Sora.

"That must be Impmon. He's supposedly some legendary Digimon that is very powerful. His Mega form anyway," replied Yolei. "Enough of this stupid jail cell!" she said abruptly. "We need to escape before we find out what they're planning to use us for."

Sora warned her. "Look out the window before you say that again."

~*~

"You have got to be kidding me," said Upamon.

"I'm not," meowed Salamon. "Poromon went off, saying he was going to rescue her."

"Great," groaned Motimon. "We've got someone on a one 'mon mission."

Kari sighed. "I don't know about the rest of you, but it's obvious we can't do much more today. I think the best thing to do now is come up with a reasonable excuse for Sora and Yolei's families. Then we should turn in for the night."

Izzy nodded. "A very logical point. The only problem is that we've used up all possible excuses!"

"Right now we need to go home," said TK. "Our Digimon are wiped, so who's paying for taxi?"

When no one volunteered, Ken attempted a wan smile. "I'm sure I can find the money to cover this."

"Taxi!" called Mimi. Right away, two yellow cabs sped up to the young girl.

~*~

Yolei screamed. Or at least half-screamed before Sora clamped a hand over her mouth.

Through the bars of the cell window, the two girls could see Poromon.

After much effort, Poromon managed to squeeze through the metal bars. The poor Digimon was squeezed again in the arms of Yolei. When he was finally released, the first thing the In-Training said was, "You got anything to eat?"

~*~*~*~

GD~ *cowers in fear of AF's author power gavel* Okay! I'll make Impmon a good guy! I think… Just don't hurt me!

Verumon~ Talk about pitiful, and talk about lying. GD, you know you're not making Impmon a good guy until Evolution Two.

GD~ *glares at Verumon* Thanks for telling everyone about the sequel. *looks up at gavel* Thanks for getting me killed too!

Verumon~ Your welcome.


	7. Connections

DNA-Digieggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Connections ~

Matt, Mimi, Joe, TK, and Izzy crammed into one cab while Tai, Kari, Davis, Ken, and Cody went into the other. Between the two cars, the entire ride was silent, except for Izzy trying to come up with excuses.

"They went to the Digital World for a Heart-to-Heart Camping trip. Nah, that's lame. Sora's at her father's house and Yolei went with her. That's even worse!" Izzy groaned and propped his head against what he believed to be the taxi door.

The exhausted boy was about to fall asleep when someone said, "Izzy? You okay?"

The red-head sat straight up. Blushing to match his hair, Izzy turned to whom he had been resting on. Mimi blinked, the same color hinted on her own cheeks.

"S-Sorry Mimi," managed Izzy. Looking around, he realized that everyone else had already nodded off. They were the only two awake.

She smiled at the stuttering boy. "Why don't you tell them the truth? No need to keep up all these lies."

It took a moment before Izzy's brain was able to process what she had said. "Uh, won't they be worried? I mean, telling them that their daughters have been kidnapped by Digimon wanting to take over the world isn't the most comforting thing to say."

Mimi shrugged. "None of us are trying to be heartless, but-what's that saying?" The girl frowned as she thought. "There's a saying about not shooting the messenger. Well, we're the messengers so they shouldn't hurt us."

He stared. "Wow Mimi, I didn't know you were so…smart…"

The brunette pouted. "So nice of you to say so."

In response, the poor boy's cheeks burned. "I mean… I meant, I mean I meant that-" Izzy flushed crimson when Mimi planted a small kiss on his left cheek.

~*~

Poromon wolfed the food down, spraying crumbs everywhere and drinking one bottle's entire contents. "For prisoners, you sure have good food," chirped the In-Training.

He glowed white and transformed to Hawkmon. "But now it's time we leave."

Sora stared through the window from which the Digimon had entered. "I don't think Halsemon can carry both of us," she said quietly.

Hawkmon indignantly put his wings on his hips. "Why not?"

Yolei's hand stroked his head. "Hawkmon… how long did it take you to get here? It's already nighttime."

Her partner winced. "But I just ate! I can take both of you home!" he protested. Yolei touched one side of his head, discovering a bruise underneath. "Ow!"

"And how many of those do you have?" said Yolei

Hawkmon sighed, "Alright, you win. Now who's going?"

"You go," said Sora. "Hawkmon's your partner. Besides, I bet Ken's waiting for you." She winked.

The younger girl grinned before replying, "He better be!"

~*~

Hidden in the shadows of a hall lined with jail cells, an upright figure's tail waved impatiently as it watched one girl hand over a device of some sort. The newly digivolved Rookie cried out, "Beak Buzz Saw!" and removed the bars of the window. Hawkmon flew out. The other girl thrust a red D-3 at the Digimon and Halsemon appeared. Clutching the other bottle of water, she crawled out the hole to settle on the bird's back. The two disappeared amongst the clouds, leaving the only person left in the cell to wave good-bye.

The Digimon that had been observing the entire procedure slipped away unnoticed, scrambling up the stairs to his Mistress. Eyes belonging to the Mistress turned sharply to the new arrival in her presence. Forgetting to bow his head, Impmon breathed heavily as he reported, "They've gone, Mistress."

The Mistress bared her fangs out in a smile of sorts. "Not bad for a bumbling Rookie like yourself. Let's see how good you really are, Impmon. Prepare Stealth Teams 1-10."

Turning to a follower at her side, she barked out the command, "Assemble the half Nightmare Soldiers Team to follow. Have one Soldier as captain of each Stealth Team."

Both Digimon lowered their heads respectfully and sped off to carry out their orders.

~*~

TK yawned and stretched as the cab slowed to a stop. Looking to the opposite side of the cab, he saw Izzy and Mimi with sleeping on each other's shoulder. Smirking, he shook Matt awake and pointed at the new couple.

His brother grinned evilly. "Wait 'til Yolei gets back. She'll wring Izzy's neck for sure."

Sighing, TK murmured, "That is if Miss Matchmaker ever gets back."

~*~*~*~

GD~ I know this story's getting boring. *makes a face* So I'm adding some more romance to the next chapter.

Verumon~ *snickers* Knowing you GD, it'll include something bloody in the same paragraph.


	8. Home is Where the Heart Goes

DNA-Digieggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Home is Where the Heart Goes ~

The taxicabs deposited their sleepy charges and left. Everyone made their way home, some more subdued than others. A couple Digidestined carried the sleeping forms of their Rookie partners, who had inconspicuously evolved during their snooze.

Ken and Wormon made their way to the metro. Just as Ken was about to pay for his pass, a storm peppered the ground with water bombs. What made the boy turn however, was a streak of light that crossed his vision, and thunder so murderous that it made him feel shock waves through his shoes.

Wormon glanced at his partner, watching Ken as he fought to restrain his emotions. "Yolei," Ken whispered. The Digimon found himself hugged against the boy's chest as he dashed out into the weather that threatened to drown them both.

~*~

A flash of bright yellow and ominous shaking of the walls and window saw Kari sitting upright on her bed. Outside, rain pounded against the buildings raced down the glass.

Gatomon leapt into her partner's lap, who had clapped her hands over her ears. Seeing the bright blue eyes stare at her in concern, Kari admitted, "I don't like thunderstorms."

The reply was not comforting. "That's not lightning," Gatomon said.

Her purple-tipped ears pricked up in warning. Moments later, another flash revealed Tai's frame in the doorway.

He stepped forward, ruffling Kari's hair. "Get dressed and grab a coat. We've got an emergency." Tai's eyes were alight with fire.

Kari didn't question how her brother figured there was trouble, because with the flame in his eyes, she knew Tai was back.

They slipped on their jackets and ran out the door with their Digimon on their heels. Brother and sister ran through the drenching rain to the source of the unnatural lightning. 

~*~

Tendrils whipped at her cheeks, forcing her to swipe away the hair that blocked her vision in addition to the downpour. Fighting to be heard above the storm gales, she shouted to Halsemon, "He's gaining on us!"

"Hang on!" he cried. The flying Digimon pulled in his wings, keeping them out just enough to stay airborne. He then tipped himself forward slightly. Down they soared through the stinging cold rain.

The girl riding him ducked her head as a yellow ball of fire sped past. A snarl of anger from behind reminded the two that the enemy was approaching.

~*~

Ken and Wormon approached their destination, only to find that others had reached it before him. Standing before him in the frigid weather were Tai and Kari with Agumon and Gatomon.

Tai held his sister protectively as he braced against the wind. The boy turned to Ken as if he had expected him. Before a second gust snatched Tai's words away, he managed to yell, "Where are the others?"

Likewise, Ken had anticipated his arrival. To answer the older boy's question, he pointed to barely visible shapes on to the left and right.

One of them ran forward. "Dudes!" Davis was unable to continue when a blast of light blinded them all.

Shielding herself with her arm, Kari knew that Gatomon was right. This was no lightning. Gatomon herself squinted against the glare to make out two forms far above. Her ears picked up someone roaring, "Terra Destroyer!"

A scream was heard from the storm clouds above. Halsemon had been injured severely, forcing his descent to end in a horrific crash. Everyone hid their faces from flying debris including projectiles of concrete and asphalt.

When the dust cleared, all that lay in the giant crater was a worn out Baby Digmon and an unconscious girl. As the rain continued, a scratched red object tumbled out of the prone girl's hand. It was Yolei's D-3.

The one who had knocked them from the sky landed, surveying his work with no satisfaction whatsoever.

Davis addressed the attacker as Ken ran off with Wormon. "Who the hell are you?" he spat.

Black Wargreymon ignored him, and chose the stare at their leader instead, as if to dare him to go against what he had just done. Tai stared back at the monster, the evil twin of his own partner.

Peering, searching the yellow eyes with his own chocolate brown, Tai came down to a very painful conclusion. "Ken! Stop." Tai didn't remove his gaze from the new enemy. "That's not Yolei."

The indigo-haired boy halted inches away from the edge of the hole where the girl in question lay. Fearing the reality that would shatter his last bit of hope stopped him from helping. "It's Yolei!" he said hoarsely, almost hysterically. "It has to be Yolei. Who else could it be?!" But Ken already knew the answer.

Black Wargreymon grunted. "You are the Digidestined of Courage?"

"What about it," Tai said warily.

The Digimon turned. "We will meet again." Black Wargreymon vanished.

There was a silence. All that could be heard was the splash of rain all around them, the rainwater mingling with the tears that coursed down Tai's face.

"Sora!" he yelled. Tai ran to her side. Sneakers spraying the water in all directions until he kneeled down to hold her hand. Relieved to find a pulse, he shouted to the still crowd of Digidestined, "Joe! Help me already! Someone call for the hospital!"

As the crowd stirred to action, Ken stepped away from the girl. Knowing the true identity of Halsemon's rider, made his heart twist in undeniable pain. He wanted to scream out his anger at the world, angry for hurting him so much. It hurt, being in the realm of the living while his own brother was in the world of the dead, watching Wormon die in his arms, and now this. But he didn't scream. There had been enough pain. The distraught boy left the scene, hugging his only companion in a world that hated him.

~*~*~*~

GD~ AF please don't hurt me! I'm begging ya! Don't kill me off! I promise I'll put Willis in this story if you don't kill me!

Verumon~ *gapes openmouthed*

GD~ What's wrong with you Verumon? I can fit Willis in. The romance in this chapter wasn't that bad, and there's more Taiora and Kenyako in the next chapter!

Verumon~ Who are you?! What have you done to GD?

GD~ What'd I do?

Verumon~ GD… YOU JUST TORTURED KEN! KEN'S YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER! YOU LOVE KEN! YOU JUST HURT KEN!

GD~ … Verumon, you done?

Verumon~ Yes. *goes to bed*


	9. Enemy Sentinel

DNA-Digieggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Enemy Sentinel ~

"Lopmon! Hey Lopmon! Lookit this!" Terriermon puffed himself up until he floated off the ground with out using his ears.

Lopmon shook his head. "If that's permanent, Willis won't be able to feed you anymore."

"Feed who?" The boy entered to see his partners, one in mid air near his head. Willis blinked, looking at Terriermon. "Exactly how am I supposed to deal with an _expanding_ bottomless pit?"

Terriermon opened his mouth, releasing the air. He landed on Willis's head with a thump.

"So much for combing my hair this morning," the boy muttered.

~*~

Yolei watched the storm clouds leave as she stared out the window. Sighing, she removed her helmet so she could poke her head out for fresh air. As the wind played with her lavender strands, she muttered, "Being a prisoner is boring."

She slid downwards so that her back rested against the wall as she sat on the cold stone floor. Yolei hugged herself as she found something new to complain about. "It freezing in here, not to mention cramped, dirty, and ugly. I'm getting hungry and thirsty and annoyed." Yawning, she added, "and sleepy." Shutting her eyelids, Yolei slept.

The new Bakemon guard at the entrance breathed a sigh of relief as the girl finally ended her tirade. This job was fine as long as he got his midday naps.

~*~

Sora awoke to a throbbing headache and stabbing pains in her right hand. Blinking, she found herself surrounded by white walls as she rested on a bed. The girl moved into a sitting up position, yelping the moment she discovered why her hand hurt. Two of her fingers, obviously broken, were swathed in bandages that wrapped around her palm as well as the injured spots.

The whole incident replayed in her mind, including the crash landing. Sora winced at recalling that. "Hawkmon?" she said worriedly.

"Sora!" Tai's head emerged into view. Hastily, he wiped away his tears before grinning lopsidedly. It looked like he had not done so for ages.

She opened her mouth to say hello, but what came out of her mouth was, "You look horrible."

The boy ran a free hand through his wild brown hair, scowling as he encountered tangles.

Struggling to hide her amusement, Sora let a giggle escape past her lips.

Tai stopped his attempts to tidy up his misbehaving hair. "You think that's funny eh?" His other hand swept out from behind his back.

Sora flinched, expecting him to make a grab for her equally messy hair. When that didn't happen, she chanced a peek. What the girl saw made her gasp, inhaling the sweet scent at the same time.

Before her, Tai held out a single red rose. "For you," he whispered.

~*~

He lay on his bed, indigo strands splayed out in every which way against the white pillow. The poor boy stared at the ceiling, tired from all the crying he had done. Images of the girl he loved swam in front of Ken's vision, making him gasp and close his eyes. It was to no avail. Once more, they slid down his pallid face.

Wormon snuggled close to his partner's arm, watching him as he suffered and listening to the boy's sobs. "I'm right here Ken."

This calmed the child somewhat. "Wormon?" he whispered. "Do you hate me?"

The Digimon stared at him with his innocent blue eyes. "No Ken, I don't hate you."

His partner sat up to gaze out the window. "Does the world still hate me?"

Wormon flinched. "It never hated you Ken. The Digital World never hated you."

Whimpering, Ken picked up his partner and held him against his chest. "Then why does it hurt so much?"

The bug Digimon was not able to answer. He rested his head against the boy's heavy heart as a second wave of tears washed over.

~*~

Sora wrapped her fingers around the stem, gazing into his deep brown orbs. "Oh Tai," she breathed.

"I missed you every moment you were gone, the second you left my sight. I can't live without you, Sora," he said sadly.

"Tai!" As she announced his name, Sora flung herself forwards, forgetting about her injuries as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning to his ear, the girl uttered the three words, "I love you."

He felt the red petals tickle the back of his neck while he bent down to embrace her. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that," Tai whispered.

Slowly, their faces inched towards each other until their lips pressed against each other as a proclamation of eternal love. In that room, the only thing brighter than their kiss was Yolei's activated D-3.

~*~

Pururumon came to, yawning. The first thing after that was a shout and somemon hugging him tightly. "Yolei?" he squeaked.

Feathered arms released him. "Thank you for bring Sora back!" gushed Biyomon.

Pururumon waved it off, or tried to do so with a jelly-like part of him.

"Glad to have you back," smiled Mimi. She picked him up and cooed over how cute Pururumon was before setting him down beside Izzy's pineapple laptop.

"Hi Pururumon, you okay?" said Izzy.

"Fine, thank you," said Pururumon politely.

"I was wondering if you could answer a couple questions." As he continued, the red-haired genius turned back to his computer.

~*~

Petite Meramon floated outside the window. Watching and listening, they saw the boy with the laptop repeatedly question the Baby Digimon until a girl with wavy brown hair wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Then, she rested her chin on his head, making him blush like crazy. 

Then Pururumon jumped off the table, calling behind him as he led the others down the hallway in a hurry. 

Whispering excitedly, one floated away to a nearby tree, where the group leader waited. Amongst the green clothed branches of the tree, blue eyes narrowed. "Report to the Mistress," he commanded. "Your group will join you as we find out more about this new method of digivolving."

~*~*~*~

GD~ *sweatdrops* This chapter was long overdue. Sorry everymon! Don't worry AF, Willis will play a more important role than getting his hair messed up.

Verumon~ You seem to have an obsession with messing up people's hair in this chapter GD.

GD~ Can I borrow someone's mallet? I have the sudden urge to whack my muse silly.

Verumon~ Actually, it is not a "sudden urge" because I have been annoying you since the beginning of this story. It has resulted in your utter hatred of my corrections, building up to what you have dubbed a "sudden urge."

GD~ … A really big mallet.


	10. Trade Love

DNA-Digieggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any business-related partners thereof.

~*~*~*~

~ Trade Love ~

Tai pulled back, exchanging a smile with Sora.

There was an impatient tap on the floor as Kari cleared her throat. Her brother scrambled off the bed, one hand behind his back as the other made a half-attempt to wave. "Hi guys!" Tai's brain was obviously on vacation at this point.

"Pururumon, you brought us here to see this?" said Izzy with a strange expression on his face.

"Nevermind that!" buzzed Tentomon. "Look at Yolei's Digivice!"

The Baby Digimon had already scrambled up the side of the table where the lit up device lay.

Just as he reached it, two Digi-eggs shot out of the screen, hovering over the D-3. One had the Crest of Love and the other was Sincerity.

"Whoa," breathed TK.

~*~

Petite Meramon was quickly joined by his friend before the Mistress. The newcomer bowed and rattled off the latest information.

She ran a finger across the handle of a wooden mallet. "New Digi-eggs, hmm?" the Mistress mused. "Gennai probably discovered we had taken the energy that was to be used for DNA-Digivolving. He must have found a new energy source to power these 'eggs."

Eager to please her, the two nodded excitedly. Then, speaking rapidly, they told her of their idea.

Testing the balance of the mallet in her hands, the Mistress licked one of her canines as they told her the plan.

Grinning sweetly, she said, "So you think we should kill the child of Love? Destroy her since she's down, hm? You think we should get rid of her while we have the opportunity?"

Each question received a pair of animated confirmations, ranging from the bobbing of their heads to the voiced, "Yeah yeah!" When the Mistress did not answer, they looked up expectantly with flaming yellow eyes.

She swung the mallet, making them duck just in time to avoid being swept into the wall. They huddled together fearfully, waiting for an explanation. "Amateurs," she growled. "The reason you are spying is to find their latest plans. The reason you are not doing the thinking is because you would bungle everything up! We need those children so we can harness their digital power to work for our ultimate goal," the Mistress hissed.

"To make sure you don't mess up again," she brandished the mallet at them. "Puppet pummel!" A round of bullets tore through the air, deleting the Petite Meramon instantly.

~*~

"Shall we?" said Mimi nervously.

Sora leaned over from her position in the bed. "Ready?"

Two hands reached out to their respective Digi-eggs. The moment Sora touched hers, it glowed red, the light spreading to surround the girl and her bird Digimon as well. At the same time, Mimi and Palmon gave off bright green auras to match the Digi-egg the Child of Sincerity held. Pururumon stared at the glowing Digi-eggs above him, feeling new energy within himself. Agumon glanced at the Baby Digimon, wondering why Pururumon was glowing as well.

When the lights finally faded, Mimi turned to Izzy. "I suppose you want to check this out?"

Blushing slightly, he accepted the Digi-egg. "Let's see…" He inspected it with his hands, discovering an inscription on the bottom.

Sora did the same with hers, turning it over to Biyomon. "What's it say Biyomon?"

The bird Digimon squinted at the words in Digi-code. "I think it says 'One time use only.'"

The red-haired genius was already on his laptop. "Whatever is that supposed to mean? Are these things supposed to act like batteries or are they to boost our Digimon's power? They could mean that Palmon and Biyomon can Armor Digivolve now too. If they're not for Armor Digivolution, then why are they Digi-eggs instead of, for instance, new Crests of Sincerity and Love?"

Mimi put her hand on Izzy's shoulder, giggling. "Slow down Koushi-chan. The rest of us don't think as fast as you do."

Everyone else sweatdropped. "Koushi-chan?"

Before Izzy could stutter out an explanation, something slammed into the hospital building, showering everyone with glass shards.

~*~

A fist slammed into the table, making the coffee mugs rattle. "Joe, you are not listening to me!" shouted Mr. Kido. "We were worried about you. The least you could have done was phone saying you were safe!"

Gomamon watched his partner as Joe glanced at him, silently pleading him for help. The Digimon shook his head. His partner could do this on his own.

The youngest Kido turned his gazed back to his father. "Dad, look at me," he said flatly. "I'm not a kid anymore. I don't mean to push you away or anything, but I think I can handle my own business on my own. As old as I am, I'm still a Digidestined. Being a Digidestined is more important than being a doctor right now." The blue-haired boy stood up. "Being a Digidestined means I need to be there for my friends. So if you please excuse me from this conversation, I think it's time Gomamon and I leave."

As he reached for the door, his father left the table as well. "How will being a Digidestined support you? You can't earn money for any necessities by labeling yourself a member of a team!"

Joe stopped, letting Gomamon enter the hallway in front of him. "This isn't just any team. This team is going to save the world." As he closed the door, Joe paused to add, "again."

Mr. Kido was left alone in the room, where he sat down in frustration. "That son of mine," he muttered. The man was so concentrated on his train of thought that the crash outside the door went unnoticed.

~*~

"What the hell was that?" hissed Tai. He had thrown himself over Sora. The others had ducked, able to react without broken fingers to worry about.

"Well that was interesting, don't you think?" mused Phantomon. The opposing Digimon hovered in front of the window, dark red hood shadowing his face as he toyed with the scythe in his grasp.

"You jerk," shot Patamon. "Boombubble Pow!"

Phantomon dodged it, giving Sora a nasty stare. "Follow me, if you want to see your friends again." The Digimon turned, floating off between the buildings before they could demand an explanation.

"Come on!" Tai swooped her off the bed, tempting Sora to giggle as she realized how Tai was holding her in his arms. "Agumon! Do your stuff!"

Agumon jumped out the window, surprising passerby as his form turned white in midair. "Agumon! Digivolves to… Greymon!"

The Champion's head just reached the hospital's second story. Tai slid down his partner's neck, girl still in his arms with the Digi-egg of Love. Izzy, Mimi, and his laptop were next. Palmon chose to lower herself down with her tendrils, her partner's Digi-egg in tow. Kari, Gatomon, and TK jumped onto Greymon's back. As Greymon began charging after Phantomon, Tentomon and Paramon zoomed out the building in pursuit.

"Tai, this could be a trap," growled Greymon.

"Not if they're threatening the Digidestined," said Tai stubbornly. "Not if they're threatening my team."

His partner acknowledged his agreement with a grunt.

Phantomon led them into a clearing in the park before stopping.

"Well?" demanded Biyomon.

"See for yourself," the Digimon replied. He waved out his scythe commandingly.

Ken and Wormon were dragged out of the shadows. Pressed into the boy's back was a gun. The owner stepped forward. Beelzebumon smirked. "Don't turn around boy." Ken looked about ready to grab the gun from it was pointed between his shoulder blades and aim it at the Digimon's third red eye. But his hands did not do more than clench into fists.

Joe, Cody, Gomamon, and Armadillomon stepped into view, another Mega humanoid Digimon right behind them, brandishing a staff at all four. Last to enter the scene were Matt, Gabumon, Daisuke, and Veemon. A black Digimon covered in armor had a giant lance pointed in the direction of their backs.

"You Digidestined have been brought together to make a very important decision," began Phantomon. "Right now, I have five of your friends. If you do not want to be the cause of their deaths, I suggest you hand over the Child of Love."

Tai bit his tongue to stop from retaliating. "I can't do that," he said finally.

Sora buried her head against Tai's shoulder, unable to say anything.

~*~*~*~

GD~ *slaps forehead* That was a horrible ending, wasn't it Verumon?

Verumon~ *unconscious*

GD~ Hehe. *hands back the author power gavel to AF* Jay Man, thank you for the website! Now I know what to do with Willis's transportation issue! *winks* To both of you, thanks! I also want to thank everyone for their input since the beginning of this fic. In alphabetical order, they are AF, AngelicMoonDJ, Aria, babydragon, coolgatomon, Devidramon, Jay Man, Kay, lightsangel, Plesciomon 77415, TaioraCrazedGirl, and the harbinger of the Apocalypse! If I have spelled your name wrong or left it out, please let me know.


	11. Cry Out to Destiny

DNA-Digieggs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any business-related partners thereof.

||This chapter is dedicated to AF, who I promised lots of Willis-ness!||

~*~*~*~

~ Cry Out to Destiny ~

He kept his head down low, feeling the wind rush through his tousled blond hair.

"Are we there yet," complained Rapidmon. "My back hurts!"

"Sorry," apologized Willis. "But my mom's not going to lend me money for a round trip to the other side of the world anytime soon. Besides, riding you and Lopmon is safer than taking the plane."

Lopmon moved from Terriermon's shoulder to his human partner's head, taking his brother's usual spot. " What's that supposed to mean?" questioned the Rookie. "That the plane's not safe?"

Willis's hand went into his pocket and removed a D-Terminal with yellow triangles on the corners. "Sort of. Remember the e-mail Izzy sent me? He said Mimi was almost kidnapped from an aircraft a couple days ago."

"But then why are we going? If she was almost kidnapped, that means they saved her. Did that e-mail say anything else?" asked Rapidmon.

Willis frowned. "He said they needed help. I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"We'll find out when we get there," said Lopmon confidently. "Time to switch!"

Rapidmon flew upwards, gold form shrinking as he de-digivolved. The instant he paused, Lopmon leapt off the boy's shoulders, ears twirling around him. Willis held the D-3 above his head, where it gave off a blast of light that shot at Lopmon.

The Digi-egg of Destiny appeared above. "Lopmon! Armor Digivolves to… "

~*~

Phantomon shrugged. "Very well." He drew up his scythe to signal to the Megas. Just before he swung it down, a messenger from the Mistress arrived. It hovered by his head, muttering instructions.

Finally Phantomon lowered his bladed staff. "In order for you, Digidestined, to leave the premises unharmed, you still must forfeit one child and their partner."

The group remained silent.

He turned. "You have until nightfall to make your decision. Until then, none of you are allowed to leave."

Matt swore loudly and Joe covered Cody's ears. The three Megas ignored them and moved to form a wide triangle around the group. Phantomon floated away.

The five Digidestined and their Digmon rejoined their friends while Greymon de-digivolved.

Tai let Sora to her feet, casting a wary eye on the Megas barring them from leaving. Holding her new Digi-egg, she sat down on the grass.

Biyomon landed beside her, leaning on the girl's arm. "It'll be okay," she whispered to Sora. Her partner nodded, running an uninjured hand over the pink-and-blue feathers.

Davis walked over to Tai. "I think it's time you had these back," he said solemnly. Slowly, he removed the treasured goggles.

Uncertain, Tai looked at the other bearer of Courage. "Davis? Are you sure?"

He held the goggles out. "Positive. You're the real leader Tai. And that's what this group needs most now."

"Thank you Davis," he murmured. Everyone, including the three Megas, watched this exchange between two heroes. In the most ceremonious manner possible, Tai accepted the famous mark of leadership. As seriously as he could, he snapped the accessories in place, flashing his trademark grin. "Let's get down to business." he declared grimly.

~*~

Cody approached one of the Megas, Armadillomon at his side. "Hello," the boy said graciously.

He blinked stared at the approaching human. "What?" The Mega said.

Undisturbed by the weapon, the younger Child of Reliability bowed slightly. "At your convenience, the Digidestined would like to conduct our meeting without other parties listening in."

"What if you try and run away?" he demanded.

"We could make a deal," offered Armadillomon. "We promise not to run away if you promise not to eavesdrop."

The Mega was confused. "I can trust you? What's eavesdrop?"

"Cody would never break his word!" the Rookie said protectively.

The boy straightened from his bow. "Eavesdropping is listening to other people talk when you aren't supposed to. As for trusting me..." He thought for a few moments before holding out his pinky.

"What am I supposed to do?" the larger Digmon asked.

"You hook your little finger around mine," Cody told him. "After we say our promise, we let go. It's called a pinky promise."

"Okay." The Mega set his shield down against a tree. Then he copied the boy and curled his armored finger around Cody's. "We promise not to eavesdrop on you."

Smiling, Cody said his part. "And we promise not to run away." They unclasped fingers and Cody walked back with Armadillomon.

The Mega put his lance down beside his shield, a signal to the other two saying it was okay. Beelzebumon and the staff-wielding Mega came over.

"What do you mean, it's okay?" Beelzebumon shouted. "Those human and human-lovers could escape! Are you a human-lover too? You want the Mistress to delete us for incompetence?!"

The other jabbed him not-so-lightly with her staff. "Stop yelling and let Chaos Dukemon talk," she ordered Beelzebumon.

Chaos Dukemon pointed at the short boy with green eyes. "We promised."

Beelzebumon waved one gun around in the air, exasperated. "You promised a human?! He probably lied to you!" He got another jab for his outburst.

"He pinky promised me," Chaos Dukemon replied defensively. "We don't eavesdrop and they don't run away."

~*~

Willis felt his grip slipping. Stifling a yawn, he tried to keep his eyes from shutting. Something poked at the back of his head. "Willis?" The boy turned to see Terriermon pointing at a moving blob not far away in the sky. He brought out his D-3 and found five dots on the screen. Three were white, for him and his Digimon. The other two were green and moving ahead of him.

The green-and-white vaccine Digmon frowned. "The group has more than two 'mons in it. There's maybe five total. I'd say at least four of them are at the Ultimate level."

"I think my prediction just came true. Something bad is happening right now," said Willis. "Do guys have enough energy? We might have to fight our way out of this one."

"Of course!" said Lopmon's armored form. "Let's follow 'em!" The three flew off after the speck.

~*~*~*~

Verumon~ Now this chapter was long long long overdue and GD begs a thousand pardons from her faithful reviewers.

GD~ So, the Digidestined have chosen someone to go. Willis is following them, and Terriermon and Lopmon can Armor Digivolve!

Verumon~ *sarcastic* Oh that's perfectly marvelous! So what else are you keeping from us GD? I'm sure your reviewers are _dying_ to know.

GD~ *checks her story outline* I'm probably hiding more 'eggs than the Digi-Easter Bunny... that, and the Mistress's plan.

Verumon~ Anyways, Merii Kurisumasu everymon!

GD~Yah! ^.~


End file.
